


Hellhounds

by Tealight_B



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Background Het, Bestiality, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 08:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6366370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealight_B/pseuds/Tealight_B
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original prompt: Pre-series. John bought two dogs to help look after and protect Sam and Dean. One time when John is away for a couple of nights Sam and Dean are messing about wrestling and the dogs get the wrong idea and end up raping the two boys. At first Sam and Dean are freaked out and don't know what's happening but it starts to feel good and they both end up on their hands and knees, side by side, moaning as these big dogs fuck them. They are both young enough that they don't quite understand the situation and think that this is another way the dogs are looking after them and so let it happen again.</p><p>Over the next few days they get fucked many times and John comes back to catch them in the act, but he's so turned on that he doesn't stop it and encourages the boys' misunderstanding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellhounds

**Author's Note:**

> Un'beta'd.

“Alright boys, it’s time, but tell me again what the rules are?” John looks pointedly at Dean. 

“We stay here at the cabin and don’t leave the perimeters you set. Check the perimeters twice a day, keep windows and doors salted.”

John nodded and prompted, “And?”

“Call every day at seven o’clock to check in.”

Turning he addressed his youngest son. “Sammy?” 

Sam’s eyes shifted to glance at his brother only to sigh when he saw the mischievous look in Dean’s eyes while John waited for Sammy to reply. Sam rolled his lips back clamping them together. He knew what John wanted him to say, but was reluctant to say it out loud. Finally Sam caved and shrugged. “Dean’s in charge and I follow his orders.”

“Good and what about you Dean?”

“I follow all of the instructions on your list, by staying here and keeping Sammy safe.”

“Alright then. Now, Max and Buster are here to help keep you safe. You already know they were trained and can detect any supernatural; you follow their lead. They’re your companions, but more importantly they’re your protectors. You take care of them and they will take care of you. Got it?”

Together they chorused, “Yes Sir.”

John nodded, “Good.” Then without another word he reached out dragging both boys into a tight hug. His chest tightened, he hated leaving them alone, unprotected, but if he didn’t find and kill that thing before it finds them – he wouldn’t be able to go on. Besides this time was different, he wasn’t leaving them alone. He was leaving them with two protectors Max and Buster. The dogs were huge, a mix breed of wolf and mastiff. Both were young studs fully trained. According to Bobby, their lineage came from a long line of hunters that crossbred the canines. The breed proved to be well trained with the pups easy to detect and then fight against any supernatural. 

It didn’t take much for Bobby to persuade John after everything that went down and had gone wrong in Fort Douglas. Whenever he thought about it, his stomach would twist in knots. The ‘what ifs’ still haunting him as he had barely gotten back in time to save his boys… It was too much. With that demon thing out there that had gone after Sam – he was only saved by Mary’s intervention, and it had cost her, her life. Then the thing with the Shtriga… No, he couldn’t just take off and leave the boys vulnerable to the predators of the supernatural not without protection.

He took a couple of years off to stay closer to the boys, training them, doing research. However it pained him knowing kids like his boys were still targeted - stalked and killed when he could have done something. 

The guilt finally got to him and he took Bobby’s advice, to purchase two pups from Bobby’s latest litter, in order to give the boys extra protection. He admitted to his friend he had never had a pet or been around dogs and wasn’t sure what to do. Bobby told him not to worry. Once the litter was old enough and the pups fully trained, Bobby called and told him to bring the boys up; it was time to pick from the litter.

When they got to Bobby’s John was shocked at the size of the pups. To him they looked fully grown dogs not pups. Bobby laughed and told, no they were still pups, but when they were ready to breed, he’d like their pups, and offered to give John a share of the take. John nodded conceding to his authority on dogs and breeding dogs for hunting. Bobby already had a well established reputation within the hunter community for raising and training the best hunter dogs around. Bobby had prompted the boys to go inside the kennel pen crawling on their hands and knees. Explaining it was best for nature to take its course that it’d be best for the pups to pick ‘their human’. That way the pup would be more protective over the one they’d consider their human. 

For his boys safety John agreed. It didn’t take any further prompting for the boys as they were both overly excited to get a pet – something neither of them ever thought they’d be given a chance to have due to their lifestyle.

All six dogs came over, but two in peculiar seemed to take a liking to them and fought the other four. Bobby beaming proudly said they claimed the boys. The boys in response showed no fear and appeared happy with the choice. Bobby quickly ushered the other four dogs out of the pen while the other two continued to sniff and prod his boys. 

John started to get concerned when he saw the dogs knock his boys over, climbing over them and getting overly excited. But it was when he noticed pink escaping their sheath, which really worried John. Bobby gripped his arm stopping him from doing anything and then abruptly whistled, as he commanded, “Be gentle.” 

John wasn’t sure who Bobby was ordering his boys or the dogs. However the order seem to do the trick even as both boy and dog continued to play rolling around, it was obvious from both boys that the dogs meant no harm. In fact, John had never seen or heard his boys so boisterous with laughter. Especially Dean – at least not before Mary was killed. 

Bobby’s drawl brought him out from the memory, “It’s normal, the pups are just playing while taking in your boys scent. Even when you bring them home, let them have this. It’ll be good for both of them. The more they scent the boys and accept them as their humans the more protective they’ll be.” 

By the end of the day it was obvious Buster was Dean’s dog and protector as Max was Sam’s. 

John did as Bobby advised and continued to allow the dogs to ‘scent’ his sons whenever they pleased. It only lasted a few more days. Afterwards at different times throughout the day it was just, one or both dogs smelling their butts. However it’d last only a second before Sammy or Dean would just push their snouts away. By the end of the second day each dog slept on the bottom of bed – Buster on Dean’s bed, Max on Sammy’s. 

Bobby was right, the dogs were completely obedient, and acted like a shadow to the boys. If anything they were over protective. The only problem John could see was when the summer ended and school started. Yet that was over a month away, he’ll worry about it when the time comes. For now he felt confident enough to leave his boys alone at least for a couple of days. 

Having the two dogs there by his son’s sides twenty-four seven, John was able to breathe easier, knowing his boys were safe. 

Since they had gotten Buster and Max, John has left them alone to go on a hunt yet only for a day or two at a time. This time he was going to meet up with Caleb as he got wind of demon. It would be the longest he’d be gone, just over a week. He had called Bobby to see if he could come down to check on them or if he could drop the boys off. Bobby offered his regrets stating coming up wasn’t feasible since he had a couple of bitches about to go into heat. However once Rufus got there he could leave and come down to check on the boys but not until midweek. It’d have to do.

Releasing the boys, John glanced over to Max and Buster, “You take care of our boys” John could only smirk as the dogs bobbed their heads in consent. 

Pleased, John grabbed his bag and left. He didn’t look back except in the rearview mirror as he pulled away. Dean and Sammy filled the doorway, with Buster and Max sitting at their feet- four pairs of eyes watching him leave. He didn’t know why, but he felt an apprehension. Not that the boys were in any danger, in fact because of Buster and Max he had never felt more at ease with leaving the boys. No, there was something else but for the life of him he couldn’t put his finger on it or articulate exactly what he was feeling. Maybe it was the threat he was heading into – as the boys features disappeared, John focused on the job at hand and the dangers he and Caleb were about to face. 

 

*~*~*~*

Once the Impala was out of sight, Dean broke the silence, “Sammy, you go make the beds. I’ll clean up in the kitchen and make lunch.”

Sam sneered in protest, “Make your own bed.”

Dean grinned, “You said it yourself Sammy, I’m in charge. Now you go and make the beds. I’ll call you when lunch is ready.”

Dean waited a second before his brother gave in, mumbling, “jerk” as he noisily made his way toward their bedroom with Max right at his heels.

Dean didn’t bother to reply and closed the front door going to the kitchen. The bowls from breakfast were still sitting on the table as was the cereal and the empty milk container. Picking up the cereal box, he placed it in the cabinet, tossed the empty milk container and picked up the bowls to wash. Standing at the sink, Buster started to nuzzle his crotch. Dean did nothing other than shift allowing Buster to continue scenting him from behind.

It was strange and oddly comforting feeling, allowing Buster to nuzzle between his legs. The seconds had barely turned to minutes before he was widening his stance, giving Buster an easier access.

While his dad was around other than those first couple of days when they brought Buster and Max home and dad insisted both dogs be allowed to scent them like they had at Bobby’s. Dad and Bobby had both said that it was good and for their own protection that Buster and Max continued to scent them.

However, shortly afterward Dean started to brush Buster off. He would have let Buster continue, but to his utter humiliation Dean discovered he’d moan under Buster’s attentions. So whenever his dad or Sammy was within eyeshot or worse earshot - although it was with regret, Dean immediately stopped him before he could embarrass himself further. Not that what they were doing anything wrong. Dad and Bobby had both said that it was good for Buster and Max to scent them. It was only Dean couldn’t control his voice, he wanted more. Worse he wanted to strip off his clothes, to feel Buster’s cold nose or better Buster’s tongue bathe over his skin. His stomach twisting in knots each time he pushed Buster away. It was pang like he was doing something wrong by rejecting Buster’s attention.

He couldn’t talk to anyone, what he was feeling was crazy. Whenever he looked at Sammy and Max and they seemed natural, a perfect fit of a boy and his dog. It was like Sammy had always had a dog. 

Dean was sure it was just him, he was perverted. Yet, the want he felt didn’t feel wrong- just the opposite, it felt good, natural and he wanted more. Not only did he wake up with morning wood he had started to get erections throughout the day that’d always seemed to draw Buster’s attention. 

Busted had taken his cue and had stopped pushing to scent him throughout the day. He’d just sit and stare at Dean. More than once, Dean would swear Buster was staring directly at his junk. Whether it was wishful thinking or not, just the idea made Dean harder and he’d find himself making some excuse to go take a shower. Sammy had teased him a few times, but surprisingly dad intervened. Although he’d chuckle, he told his brother to knock it off that he’d understand in a few years. 

However in the mornings when he first woke up it was different. On those mornings Dean would pull the sheet aside and hold his breath. Wiggling he’d spread his legs wide enough to let Buster crawl between his legs, settling his head on Dean’s thigh. Buster would start licking his leg, nudging down closer to his sacs. Soaking the thin material of his pajamas as Dean shivered in excitement. His small cock hard, would bob in need tenting the pajamas. Dean wanted something more, but the what, eluded him until he felt Buster’s snort bump over his stiff cock. The first time, it didn’t take anything more than that before he was shooting his load. 

Panic that dad or Sammy had heard him, Dean had scrambled out of bed making a beeline for the shower. He didn’t even notice if Sammy was awake– only that Buster had followed and sat outside the bathroom door waiting for him to finish. 

With dad gone, he only had to hide it from Sammy and that’d be easy. Sammy was easily occupied by TV or had his nose buried deep in some book. Even better he had Max to keep him occupied and to not worry what Dean was up to. 

Now he could indulge and let Buster do what he wanted – like Buster was doing now. 

Unable to focus on anything else, Dean turned on the water and looked down at Buster. “Listen for Sammy; we don’t want him to catch us, ok?” 

Buster answered with an excited dance. His nails clicked hard on the floor as he waited impatiently. Dean licked his lips, nodding even as one hand moved of his own accord to unbutton and unzip his jeans, the other hand pushing the jeans down. 

Buster wasted no time and licked a stripe of Dean’s skin. The velvet swipe of Buster’s tongue had Dean shivering closing his eyes unable to swallow the moan that bubbled to the fore. 

He was barely aware his hands had pushed his jeans down enough to easily drop and puddle on the floor. It didn’t matter as Buster’s wet nose pushed through his cheeks. On instinct Dean pushed his ass out, widening his stance to give Buster a better angle. 

Buster wasted no time, his tongue dug in deeper over Dean’s hole. His body swayed under the intense pleasure that hummed through his body. Moaning, Dean’s hands gripped the counter in a death grip as an orgasm hit rocking throughout his body. 

It wasn’t possible but it seemed like Buster was everywhere, licking him clean. Still it wasn’t enough. His cock stayed hard, come dribbling from the head. Shakily Dean rested his head on the counter as he bowed and arched back. Buster’s tongue licked him from front to back forcing one orgasm after another. 

Quivering, with one hand Dean reached out to grasp his cock, but immediately let go when Buster growled his displeasure. Instead Buster moved to focus on giving him a through tongue bath over his cock, lapping at the head, drinking everything Dean had to offer. 

Nearly dizzy in pleasure Dean’s limbs started to fold in on him until he found himself on the floor, trembling, riding the pleasure Buster wrought out of his body. Suddenly he was overly sensitive and thankfully, Buster backed off to just watch him writher about. Buster seemed to be pleased with what he was seeing as his tongue hung out, panting. Abruptly, he started to paw at Dean’s jeans.

Understanding Buster wanted him to take them off; Dean toed his sneakers off and started to kick the jeans free of his limbs. 

Dean wasn’t sure if he had his eyes closed or had been zoning out, but suddenly he saw Buster – or more accurately Buster’s cock. 

The first time he’d seen the pink slip from Buster’s sheath; Bobby had said it was normal for young pups. Once they were studded with a good bitch they’d calm down. Winking he said, it’d be best to get a few litters out of them first. 

However the enormous thing Dean was staring at now wasn’t pink, but several shades darker – an angry red and purple. The tip seemed to be aim at him, his lips. Unable to stop himself Dean lifted his head, his tongue seeking to lick at the tip.

He would have thought Buster would be skittish or overly excited to stay still. That wasn’t the case. It was like Buster understood what was happening and was encouraging Dean. 

Before he realized he had closed the distance, Dean found his lips close over the tip and sliding down Buster’s slick cock. His nostrils filled with Buster’s scent that made his dizzy with want. Abruptly his mouth filled, as Buster’s cock dribbled come into his mouth. Unable to do anything else Dean swallowed the liquid down. Seconds later, he found himself suckling the cock down for more of the sweet, salty nectar. 

Lips stretched wide as he tried to take down more of the cock, but could only take a couple of inches. One hand reached out as he tried to hold on. His fingers felt a larger bump. Squeezing his hand over it, it pulsed in his hand getting larger. A gurgled moan escaped even as he squeezed it, simultaneously his ass cheeks clenched even as he felt wetness underneath him.

A brief thought crossed his mind that he had peed, but it was quickly dismissed as Buster suddenly barked out.

Pulled away, Dean tried to sit up in order to keep the cock in his mouth. Buster turned around, tail wagging excitedly. He’d stop and lick at Dean’s mouth, opening his lips. Buster’s tongue lapped at the inside of his mouth then down his neck. Suddenly Buster pawed at his shirt and without conscious thought Dean stripped himself of the garment.

Buster’s nose trailed all over his skin, sniffing and licking. Pausing to lick over his nipples until they glistened with a thick layer of Buster’s saliva and Dean was withering on the floor. 

Dazed by the heat of his body’s need still Dean wanted more. As if reading his mind, Buster excitedly nudged Dean’s side, and then he did it again. Instinct told him Buster was expecting him to roll over and to get up on his knees. 

Before he knew it, words and coherent thought were gone replaced by a heady need that was strengthened by a driving instinct to obey Buster. Doing so drove a deeper feeling that Buster would take care of him. Where the thought came from, Dean didn’t know nor did he question it. Quickly he found himself up on his knees where Buster licked him in praise for obeying. It quickly turned into a purpose as his velvety tongue trailed down to his ass. 

There was no foreplay as Buster dove in and licked his ass cheeks open then stopped and waited. Dean whined rocking back, but Buster didn’t move. Then Dean felt something wet and slick dripping from inside him. It didn’t make sense, but he didn’t care as Buster’s tongue started to lick him again, with more enthusiasm. 

It didn’t take long before Dean was forcibly rocking his body back onto Buster’s tongue. Loud moans turned into whimpers. It felt so good, but it wasn’t enough.

As if he understood Dean’s neediness, Buster stopped and whined. 

Something wasn’t right as Buster’s large frame loomed over him. Buster backed up and turned around a few times, obviously looking for something. Apparently Buster decided, and perched up until his paws settled on the seat of one of the kitchen chairs. Dean just blinked in amazement as Buster pushed the chair toward him. Once it was in place Buster got down and barked at him. 

Why he understood was a mystery, but Dean’s instincts were telling him as clearly as if dad had given him an order. Without any hesitation Dean scrambled up to lean heavily over the chair, opening his legs and displaying his ass.

Dean was barely aware of what was happening as Buster moved until his paws where up on the chair with Dean’s body between them. Buster leaned in and Dean felt the softness of Buster’s hair, but the sensation was eclipsed when he felt the slick hotness of Buster’s cock slide over his ass.

It was wrong, everything about this was wrong, but Dean didn’t utter a word. Internally he knew he should be afraid, scared as all shit, as if he was about to jump into the abyss, but somehow beyond the wrongness of what was happening there was something right about. He wasn’t afraid, instead he felt like he was about to become whole. That Buster would quench his building desire. He wanted it, needed Buster’s cock, like it would douse the roaring fire inside his body. It was what was missing. Dean’s need heightened, and he pushed his ass up in hopes to capture Buster’s cock. He was about to reach around and guide Buster’s cock in when the fat tip slid back and forth over his crack. 

After the fourth pass, the tip caught and pushed in. There was no gentleness as Buster’s massive cock thrust forward and tore into Dean’s small hole and he could only scream at the pain of being split open.

He wasn’t sure if he passed out or not, but it was moments later when Dean opened his eyes. After hearing the hard clicks of Buster’s nails on the floor; under Buster’s momentum he had pushed Dean and the chair up against the wall of the cabinet. Dean reached up his hands gripping the counter edge. Buster didn’t slow down instead he gave more purchase stretching Dean further open. Each pass was erratic, pushing filling his small hole. Not that he could do anything to stop Buster, he was powerless. Even through the pain Dean recognized he still had a need. He didn’t struggle or yell for Buster to stop, instead he willed his body to accept and take more of Buster inside of himself. The weight of Buster’s body was heavy on his back. It felt good and made Dean feel and have a sense of security he never felt before – at least not since his mom was killed, and it all had to do with Buster on his back fucking him raw. 

Suddenly, Dean saw stars as something was hit deep inside him and he exploded with pleasure. Buster’s cock filled every corner inside, yet Dean could tell it was stretching his hole from the inside. That hard thing he felt with his hand, Buster’s knot, was growing and expanding in size. To a point Buster slowed and each time he pulled out or pushed inside, Dean yelled out in a pleasured pain because as soon as Buster was inside his cock hit that place that made him shiver with renewed pleasure that increased with every pass. Instinctually Dean squeezed his insides trying in vain to hold Buster’s cock in place. Panting Dean focused on Buster’s slow thrusts as he pushed his knot in and out until his knot had expanded so wide he could no longer pull out and his cock stayed right there nuzzled over that place inside that kept giving him wave after wave of pleasure.

Buster stopped thrusting and just settled there, his cock buried deep, pulsing, his come filling Dean’s hole. 

The rightness of that feeling seemed to momentarily quench the scorching burn he felt. Pleased and exhausted, humming with pleasure, Dean collapsed on the chair. Small mutterings escaped as he mewed in contentment. He knew without seeing it, he had come several times. Just as he knew his small cock was still hard and dripping wet adding more to the puddle of come beneath him.

He had no idea how long they stayed like that before Buster turned and they were ass to ass – his knot still locked firmly in place. Unexpectedly Buster barked out. Dean should have been startled with fear coursing through his veins to hear a bark in return. It was Max, and Max meant Sammy. 

Fear seized him as blind panic took hold; he couldn’t let Sammy see him like this. Yet his emotions were conflicted, Sammy was his baby brother someone he was supposed to be taking care of – but everything with Buster felt so right. It was as if his entire world had flipped inside out, and he knew without question he was Buster’s in a way he could never fully explain to anyone least of all to Sammy.

His heart pounded when he heard Max’s nails hit the floor as he drew closer. Unable to do anything to escape the inevitable, Dean squeezed his eyes closed; it would be bad enough to hear the disgust in Sammy’s voice, but to see the look of horror and revulsion on his face. 

At the sound of Sammy’s gasp, Dean froze, tears spilling as his mind screamed out how sick and deprived he was to let Buster fuck him like a bitch in heat – still under his condemnation his inner walls clenched tight against Buster’s cock.

It was hearing Sammy giggle then again another gasp again that drew him out of his self-hatred and made Dean curious enough to peek and see what Sammy found so funny. 

Slowly Dean opened his eyes to find Sammy was somehow hanging in mid air underneath a huge beast. The thing was larger than Max, but stood shorter than an average horse. Suddenly Dean caught its red eyes. It wasn’t a regular dog. 

Shaking his head then he looked again at Sammy, hanging there. Dean blinked again unable to believe what he was seeing, the obscenity, of Sammy under it as realized Sammy was impaled on its cock. Even as his mind said _it_ , instinctively the, it, was quickly replaced by its name, Max. Dean wasn’t even aware he had said Max’s name, but when the beast turned to him and yelped in answer - his eyes glowed red even as his mouth opened as his tongue rolled out displaying sharp rows of jagged teeth – it, he, Max, panted like the happy dog Dean remembered. 

It took Dean a moment to realize that it really was Max. Gulping his eyes traveled back down to where Sammy was impaled. 

The beast Max’s cock was huge – a column spear piercing Sammy’s tight hole. It was wrong and obscene, but instead of making Dean, feel sick, like it should have, he felt something else entirely. He met Sammy’s eyes. They were glazed over, his brother’s mouth hung open and small _ohs_ grew in volume. Immediately Dean knew, Sammy wasn’t afraid or scared, he was excited. 

It was then Dean noticed Sammy’s body move in small increment – he was pushing back and forth, effectively riding Max’s cock. 

The sight made Dean swallow in awe even as his ass cheeks clench tighter around Buster’s cock, milking him dry. 

Dean didn’t have to look in order to know that Buster was like Max, he could feel Buster’s enormous cock pulsing inside. There was something that told him Buster wasn’t a regular dog from the moment he met Buster, but it felt so right he didn’t care. Now all he knew was Buster was Dean’s and Dean was Buster’s. And if Sam felt one ounce of what he felt for Buster then Sammy was just fine. His gut an innate instinct told him Max would care, love and protect Sammy just as strong Buster would for him. 

Any fear or shame Dean had felt melted away under the sounds of Sammy’s continuous moans. 

It felt Dean humming with pleasure knowing his brother was not only safe, but he was receiving as much pleasure as Dean was. At the thought Dean closed his eyes and focused on the feel of Buster’s cock. Buster was still hard pulsing come deep into his bowel, expanding, pushing on his stomach. Dean felt a sluggish ache that he thought would accompany the feeling campiness or pain. Instead the fullness made him feel good, content – somehow complete, and that nothing else mattered other than Buster filling him with his come.

~*~*~*

Slowly Dean opened his eyes unsure of where he was. The first thing he was aware of was a thick heavy musky scent – come. The smell was all around him. It took a Dean a moment to realize the scent was literally also all over him. He was covered in spunk – his own, but more importantly he could smell Buster’s spunk all over him. 

Still disoriented, a sloshing noise caught his attention and he turned to see what it was. It came from Sammy. Above him Max panted even as Sammy lay sprawled out, head on the floor while his lower body hung off the floor. His ass hanging up, on and off of Max’s cock that was still buried deep inside his brother’s hole. 

This time, Max was crouched down fucking hard into Sammy.

Seeing it, Dean abruptly felt a jolt that left his body tingling and he came, riding out a wave of unexpected pleasure. As the intensity leveled out Dean realized belatedly he was in the same position as Sammy.

Buster slowed his thrusts with purpose making sure Dean felt his knot expanding inside of him. He gasped at the fullness enjoying the sensations it wrought. Unable to move he watched as Max pulled out of Sam. This close with Max and Sam beside him, inches away from being able to reach out to his brother. It gave Dean an up-close personal view of the monstrous red cock and the even larger knot that was being pulled out of his brother’s gaping hole. 

Dean gulped and stared wide-eyed as Max thrust and shoved a fist size knot it back into what was Sammy’s tiny hole. 

Dean felt the heat as his face turned beet red, at the obscenity of Max’s gigantic cock inside of Sammy. He flamed brighter when he felt Buster’s cock slide out of his hole, the knot catching on his rim making him moan and his eyes fluttered close. In his mind Dean knew the truth as the image chased him. He looked just as obscene and perverse stuffed full with Buster’s cock as Sammy did with Max. 

Dean replayed the image of Max taking Sam, but it was the knowledge and feeling the sensations of it happening to his body that intensified Dean’s pleasure. He moaned feeling Buster’s cock push in and out of his hole. Opening his eyes, he needed to see it for himself, Buster’s cock pistoning in and out of him, but he was at the wrong angle and immobile. 

Instead he turned to see Max thrust into his brother again.

Seeing Max, but feeling Buster’s cock slide deep inside him until he hit that spot. It made Dean want to beg for more. However he didn’t have to as Buster repeatedly hit it again and again as he maintained a fast pace that matched Max. 

Over him he heard a mix of whines and panting come from Max and Buster. The hard rapid slaps against their bodies – it all made Dean dizzy with pleasure, wanting more.

Mesmerized, Dean watched. He wasn’t sure what shocked him more that Sammy’s body could accommodate Max’s huge cock, or that his brother didn’t scream in pain at being split in two. Some part of him asked why he wasn’t screaming in pain because he was pretty sure Buster was even larger than Max. The thought made him consider an answer, it wasn’t that he didn’t feel any pain, he did. Yet the pleasure that sprung throughout his body whenever Buster hit that spot inside of him overrode any of residual of pain he felt. 

A ping of doubt hit as Dean suddenly realized he hadn’t see Sammy move – his body still, sprawled out underneath Max.

Alarmed with dread, along with a crater size ache of guilt at the thought he’d done the unforgivable by receiving pleasure at the sight of Sammy’s torment. It prompted him to call out to his brother. His voice dry came out in a raspy whisper. Clearing his throat he tried again. Seconds went by but Sammy didn’t move. It only intensified his worry.

Abruptly Buster barked that was quickly replied by Max.

Almost immediately afterward, Sam finally moved and turned his head toward Dean. His mouth hung open and then Sam momentarily formed the word, _Dean_ , that was quickly followed by an awkward smile. While Max continued to pound into Sam until Sam’s smile fell and dropped back open, into an ‘oh’ shape of wonder. 

Although no further sound came forth, there was no mistake; the look within Sammy’s eyes was a dreamy gaze of anticipation and pure bliss whenever Max shoved his glistening cock back into Sammy’s hole. 

Flooded with relief, Dean continued to watch Max fuck into Sam, now instinctively knowing Sam felt the same pleasure he did. 

Dean couldn’t hear or see anything else beyond watching Max take Sam. 

Sam suddenly closed his eyes when Max picked up speed to rapidly drill into Sammy’s ass. The pace was easily matched by Buster, and only slowed as his knot expanded. 

As if on cue, Max started to slow, showing more care as he shoved in and out, catching on Sammy’s rim. Throughout, Sammy’s expression remained dreamy just as Dean’s mumbled moans grew louder, receiving the same actions by Buster.

Dean saw the last thrust as Max pushed his knot inside of Sam. Sam’s abrupt shout of **yes** was drowned out by his own pleasured pain as Dean felt Buster’s knot pushed through and pass his rim to lock deep inside him, pulsing as Buster flooded his insides with come. 

Eyes half-mast, Dean kept them on Max and his brother. Sammy’s ass swallowed Max’s knot, but even as he thought of it and could see it; Dean knew like him, Sammy’s internal wall had closed in on the knot, squeezing it, locking them into place. That Sammy was now milking Max of his come and the look of ecstasy on Sammy’s face was a close second to the one he was sure was mirrored on his own face – and he came again.

*~*~*~*

Consciously aware, but too tired to open his eyes or move, Dean laid still curled up with Sam with Buster on one side and Max on the other. He was content and sated when logically he should be freaked out when he heard the impala pull up. His dad was back. 

However for whatever reason Dean couldn’t name, he wasn’t concerned and he wasn’t alone as Sam squeezed his hand, but other than that Sam didn’t budge an inch from cocooned warmth they had created. 

The door suddenly opened and John stepped inside talking then stopped mid-sentence, mid-stride, frozen in place as he stopped them on the floor.

It didn’t last and John drew his gun at Max and Buster.

“I wouldn’t do that, you might upset my boys.”

Dean didn’t recognize the voice and forced his eyes to open and see who was there with their dad. The man with dad was someone Dean has never seen before, was shorter than dad, had less hair, wore a suit, and spoke with an accent.

“Who the hell are you? What have you done to my boys?”

“Done? I haven’t done nothing.” He chuckled, “In fact, your boys and my boys look quite content. One might even say sated.”

Dean flushed in embarrassment not just that man seemed to of read his mind, but somehow he knew exactly what Dean meant, by the way he drew out and emphasized the word _sated_ to make his dad understand.

Although he gun didn’t waiver, Dean watched his dad’s mouth open and close like a fish as if he was going to say something but couldn’t find the right words. Then he did an abrupt turn toward them and gaped in shock. It took his dad seconds to meet his eyes, silently begging for an answer. Dean could do nothing other than watch his dad crinkle his nose in disgust as he caught the heavy scent of sex. Unasked questions burrowed his brow then Dean saw the sorrow and pain in his dad’s eyes, like he couldn’t quite grasp what he was seeing against the answers his mind was easily supplying. 

“Let me help you out with introductions: My name is Crowley and my boys you met. Hellhound pups, Max and Buster. They were in need of mates – until your boys pick them out and you allowed them to be claimed.”

Dean felt Sammy’s hand squeezing his, as they nervously watched the blood drain away from his face.

“Oh don’t get your panties in twist. Believe it or not, this happening will be the best thing for all three of you. Your boys are going to live long and happy lives – now! The original run, well that didn’t end well for any of us. It’s kind of ironic when it happened the first go round I never thought to go back or seek alternatives. Then again, back then before I met the boys, I had no idea what kind of tedious gnats you Winchester’s are.”

Dean watched the nose of his dad’s gun slip a fraction. 

“Admittedly, things didn’t exactly go my way and I’ll concede I’d prefer a balance to keep things in check – at least for another millennium, give or take. Now finding an alternative took some doing – it wasn’t even this far back, but things started to fall into place when I got Bobby’s soul. Going back switching them so your boys could pick a pup – it was, genius wouldn’t you say?”

Abruptly shots rang out, each bullet hitting their target then only the gins empty chamber clicked empty. 

The man looked down as his suit and shrugged, “Feel better?” He waved his hand and dad’s gun disappeared. 

Dad made only a step toward him and stopped dead in his tracks as both Max and Buster lifted their heads, growling.

“Like I said I wouldn’t do that especially now that they’re both mated they’re not even human anymore.”

His dad choked out, “What?”

Crowley sighed, “Yes, well hellhounds are hellhounds- magical. Taking and claiming a mate, meaning breeding pups. By their next heat, in a week or so they’ll both be carrying a litter.”

Dean felt Sammy’s fingers lace with his, squeezing hard. Dean returned the gesture, like Sammy hearing what Crowley said didn’t frighten him, but filled him with giddy joy that he and Sam were going to have Buster and Max’s pups.

Crowley suddenly met his eyes and smiled wide. Snapping his fingers, a chair and table appeared and he pushed his dad to sit down and offered him a glass while he poured from a bottle of Jack into the tumbler. 

“Drink up.”

Dad stared at it for a moment then quickly swallowed it down.

“Now have a look of what was…” Crowley placed a finger on dad’s forehead. Whatever had happened, what dad had seen, the look of horror on dad’s face brought tears to his eyes as he gasped, “You’re lying.”

“I could be, but I’m not. You die, they die. Not you, but they come back over and over again only to be tortured, living a condemned life as pawns – never really making a difference. Losing everyone they meet, never able to get close or love anyone.” Crowley paused then added for dramatic effect, “But here, right now all that can change.”

Like he felt, Dean could see dad was confused and had blinked away his tears as he spoke, “You said they already changed, weren’t human anymore.”

“True, they have, but there are still players out there that need to be stopped. I’m giving you a chance to protect your boys for good – to stop the demons that started it all, the one that made a deal and killed your wife. In this time they haven’t risen to full power, yet with my knowledge and your hunter’s skills you can stop them once and for all.”

“Why can’t you?”

“Unfortunately there are rules. The me now, like them, isn’t very powerful. Going back in time is fine, but other than knowledge I’m powerless to stop them. You on the other hand…”

“And my boys?”

“They’ll be safe. I’ll make you the greatest hunter. You can take care of all them. Earn a living by selling the hellpups to hunters as long as the boys happily keep breeding with their mates and producing litters. This way, things will stay balanced between, good and evil, but only with those key players out of the way.”

Dean wasn’t sure what his father said as he felt Buster’s tongue lick over his hole and he gasped out loud, spreading his legs, a heavy slick dripped from his ass. Dean didn’t bother to question or wait for Buster to prod him up on his knees. Any thoughts of his dad vanished as the need to feel Buster’s knot inside him, consumed Dean’s every thought.

He had barely registered the door slamming or the roar of the impala’s engine as it tore off down the road. 

“Alright boys, you keep your bitches happy. When Winchester returns I wanna both bitches knotted up. Let the proud papa see his son’s belly’s heavy with their first litter.”

Dean didn’t know anything after that and didn’t see or hear from Crowley or his dad for weeks. However everything they needed, warmth and food was magically there whenever they needed it. 

By the time he did see Crowley and his dad again, Dean didn’t need anyone to tell him that he, like Sam, was pregnant.

*~*~*~*

Dean wasn’t sure how many litters he had after his dad came back only that he had never been so happy. He had what he always wanted a family. 

In the beginning, when he returned dad never said anything, he’d just stare at them and drink until he passed out. 

Although neither ever refused Max or Buster’s attention, seeing their dad so sad confused and saddened them both. 

Whenever communication Crowley obtain from either: Max and Buster or from reading Dean or Sam’s minds – he interfered. Dean was the first to notice no matter how much dad drank the liquor no longer had an effect on him and left him sober. 

Forced to face his sons, cold sober, Dean was surprised he felt no anger or contempt, from his father just a deep sadness that seemed to linger over him like a shadow. No matter what they did or said, neither of them could lift the cloud of despair they felt hung over their dad. It wasn’t until after they each had their first litter (just days apart) that dad seemed to look at them differently. 

At first it was fear for their safety that quickly turned to awe. Whether it was seeing actual pups delivered, or when the pups lay against his side, suckling from a tit that hadn’t been there before. It didn’t matter; Dean saw and felt the love for him and his pups shine bright from his father’s eyes. By the time Sammy had his pups; John Winchester was a doting grandpa.

By the next litter, Crowley had gifted him and Buster and Max and Sam matching collars. Crowley told them the collars held a glamour spell. To everyone else, but dad and Crowley, Dean and Sam would be seen only as dogs, real bitches and true mates to Buster and Max. 

It meant they could go outside, go to dog parks or anywhere else, or have people (hunters) swing by to see and possibly purchase one of the new pups once it was weaned. Although they hated having to give up a beloved pup, dad allowed let them pick the potential buyer. If they didn’t growl and licked or allowed themselves to be petted, it let their dad know the buyer was okay. It was a gift, from one of their new found instincts that would only allow a pup to be sold, if its new owner was actually worthy. 

It was how dad met Ellen, when she came with her daughter, Jo, to pick out a pup. Jo seemed captivated by King one of Sam’s pups. King wasn’t quite weaned so Ellen and Jo would stop by frequently. At first it was a couple times a week to nearly every day so Jo could see the pup while Ellen would visit with dad.

Jo would play with all the pups, but had picked out King. She didn’t even cry out when King peed on her. Instead she giggled and rolled around with him. 

Dean looked at Sammy and Sammy just shrugged, both of them remembering those first days with Max and Buster. 

Dad was occupied, completely taken by Ellen. She made their dad smile and then burst out laughing at the weirdest things. One afternoon, Crowley popped in and he held up his finger silently shushing them as he watched Jo interact with King. Apparently dad couldn’t see or heard Crowley. Grinning, overly pleased by King and Jo’s interactions, he said, “Looks like you boys will have a bitch in the fold. Young and strong, I like that. She’ll breed strong pups.”

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but only a whine came out. 

“Don’t be a greedy bitch Dean. Having her around,” he bobbed his head toward Ellen, “will make your daddy happy, and trust me she’ll be happy to know her daughter will be like you, safe and happy for the rest of her life.”

Dean looked back and forth between his dad, Ellen and Jo. Jo for her back was already taken with King. It wouldn’t be long before she was on her knees begging to be knotted. It was just Ellen and dad. Suddenly dad burst out laughing at something Ellen said or did and pulled her closer as he whispered something back. He had never seen Dad happier. Dean looked at Sammy who only smiled content that it’d be his pup, King that would be sticking around. Dean nodded, knowing he’d enjoy having another bitch to play with. 

With it settled, things just seemed to fall into place after that. 

The days that followed, once King mated with Jo and she was heavy with her first litter, dad and Ellen were married. Afterward, Crowley gifted Jo a collar like Sam and Dean and they all moved into the Roadhouse. 

There dad and Ellen ran the bar and a side business of selling and training pups to hunters. 

Dean, Sam, and Jo did nothing but spend their days playing, fucking and have one litter after another. Every once in awhile, Crowley would pop in to check on them otherwise they never saw him. Dad and Ellen had each other, and together they took care of them – making them one big happy family. 

Fin~


End file.
